


Maybe It's The Way

by girlgoneblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Peter is 15, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgoneblack/pseuds/girlgoneblack
Summary: "Maybe it’s just the way the kid moves, like on some kind of goddamn spring."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Maybe It's The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting finished in my files for quite a while now, so I guess it's finally time to post it!
> 
> I marked it as underage since Peter Parker is 15 (in Spider-Man: Homecoming, at least) and I looked up that the age of consent in New York is 17. Nothing _actually_ happens in this fic, but it's better to tag properly, right? 
> 
> English is not my first language, so, as always, please be understanding!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Cheers!

Maybe it’s just the way the kid moves, like on some kind of goddamn spring, always jumping around and all over the place, his footsteps barely making any sound, his stance graceful like a dancer and powerful like an athlete.

Maybe it’s the way his body curves, the way his muscles run, taut under the tight, tight suit. Tight like a sin. Makes his ass look like a literal snack, like a fucking bun he could just bite into, and his long, lean, swimmer’s legs like an invitation waiting to be opened.

Or maybe… Maybe it’s the face. Just the face. The way it screams of duality – the angles of the bones and the stuffed, plump cheeks; the huge, round eyes and the crinkles around the corners; the paleness of the skin and the dark, hot blush; the soft flop of his stiff, gelled hair; and the mouth… Peter’s mouth.

“Mister Stark?”

Oh, God.

Yeah.

Yeah, definitely the mouth.

Definitely the way it says Tony’s name, the way Peter refuses to call him anything but “mister”, the way it sparks and unleashes something deep, very deep, and very, _very_ dark inside of Tony’s chest.

The way it makes Tony want to drop to his knees in front of Peter but also make Peter crawl on the ground before him. The way it makes him lust and care, desire and despise, the way it makes him ready to give _anything_ the kid could ask of him, anything at all, but also the way it makes him want to take – to strip Peter of everything and have him naked and begging in front of him.

The way it makes him want to destroy and protect, to sully and to save, to love and to hate.

“Yeah, kid? You were saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mister Stark... ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
